


Falling In Love With You Is Like A Fairy Tale

by Vibby



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibby/pseuds/Vibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's wife died, and he was left with a child named Psyche. He figured that he would never fall in love ever again because of this, not because he couldn't, but because he wouldn't. That was, until he met Heiwajima Shizuo. Read as their lives unfold together, and what obstacles block their relationship. AU! Warning: OCNess and Adult scenes. TsuPsyche will be added later on. (Also on Fanfiction.Net.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Psyche! Are you dressed yet?" A raven-haired male was in the living room, a hand on his hip while he held a pink backpack. After a few moments, a boy with pink eyes skipped into the room, humming quietly to himself. "Come on, come on! We gotta get going, or you'll be late for pre-school." His name was Orihara Izaya. An information broker, who was quite disliked for many reasons. Although, he did manage to find someone who actually liked him, only for that to slowly welt away. Then, he was left with this child of his. Orihara Psyche. After being married for five years, he never fell in love again. In fact, it wasn't because he couldn't, it was because he /wouldn't./ No one would replace Eva. No one.

Psyche giggled and grabbed the back-pack before slipping it over his back. "Sorry, daddy! I wanted to get my crayons, so Tsugy-chan and I can draw together!" Oh right, that kid that Psyche was so fond of. He never got to see Tsugaru's parents yet, probably because he always left before any of the other parents got there to pick up their little brats.

Oh well, not like it really mattered to him. "Yes, yes. Let's "go." He waved his son off before grabbing his hand and walked out of the apartment, locking it behind himself. The walk to the school didn't take as long as one would think. It was only a few blocks away, fortunately.

Psyche rambled on and on about how much he loved this friend of his. How he was always there for him, and how he would cheer Psyche up when he was sad. Izaya only nodded, not the least bit interested in Psyche's friends. Now, don't get him wrong. He loved his son with all his heart. He just wasn't the type to show that. He hid everything with a mask, and only ever let it slip when he was alone.

"-addy!" A voice startled his thoughts, and he looked down at the midget version of himself. "Hm?" The boy tugged on his sleeves, pointing at an ice cream parlor. "No. We can't, you'll be late." Psyche pouted, and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Psyche." Izaya's voice was in a low, warning tone. "Pleaaaseee?" Even then, he only continued to plead. "Listen, on our way home, we'll get ice cream. I promise, okay?" His eyes softened, and Psyche wiped his eyes with his sleeve before nodding.

Afterwards, their walk was quiet as ever. Once they were at the school, Psyche made Izaya crouch to his height; before hugging him tightly. Then he quickly run inside of the school, leaving Izaya alone. "Honestly.." The raven whispered; rubbing the back of his head.

As Izaya stood up, someone bumped into him; muttering an apology. From what the raven could see, it was a blonde-haired man..wearing a bartender outfit. Why was this so strange to him? He didn't know. Oh, right. No one would really walk around wearing something like that, would they?

Oh well, whatever. The informant turned around on his heel, and began walking back to his apartment.

In the end, Izaya ended up stopping at Russia Sushi; sitting by a window as he chewed quietly on his favorite food; ootoro. The man from earlier, never left his mind. It was weird, no one ever had that great of an impression on the informant.

Izaya's eyes gazed around, falling upon numerous groups of people. Some were couples, others were just a group of teenagers; probably creating mischief. His gaze the landed on a familiar figure. That blonde man from earlier.

Seeing him twice in a row, honestly piqued his interest. He was probably staring for a while, because the mysterious honey-eyed male locked gazes with his. What the hell was wrong with him? Izaya could feel his face grow hot, clenching and un-clenching his fists from uneasiness.

Maybe he should distract himself. Yes, that might be good for him. Izaya looked away from the other, fishing for his phone. Once he had it, the informant started to go through his contacts. He had lists and lists of client's phone numbers.

So, he began to reply to their messages; even if it was a drag to do so. But, even if he continued to do this, he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at the man that was a few tables away from him. Shit, this was getting bad.

Maybe he should leave. But, where would he go? Izaya honestly didn't feel like going home anymore, and he didn't have to pick Psyche up for another two hours. Well, maybe it would be a good idea to go home. He did need to focus on work, considering he's been off for a while.

The raven stood up; before taking his wallet out of his pocket, and threw the money on the table; before leaving the restaurant. Oh, how he wanted to just stay there and watch the blonde until he was called a creep.

Not that he minded being called that, after all. Jeez, he sounded like a high school girl; thinking about her crush. The informant patted his cheeks – a sigh blowing passed his lips. Oh well, not like he would see the other around anymore.

Not even Izaya knew what would happen, and how he would change forever.


	2. Chapter Two

Shizuo smacked his lips silently, rolling over onto his side as he felt something shake him gently. "Daddy.." A small voice rang through his ears, causing the blonde's eyes to open. "Mn…." The bodyguard turned over to face his one and only son, Tsugaru. "What is it..?" His voice was gruff as usual in the morning, his eyes half-lidded as he was so tempted to just pull the boy in bed with him and fall back to sleep.

"School. I have school today.." Tsugaru muttered.

Shizuo stared at his son sleepily, and as if someone stabbed him in the back, he jumped up from the bed; only to trip over the sheets. "Shit! You're going to be late!" The fall didn't give much impact, so he pushed himself up and quickly threw on anything that he could find. His bartender suit that Kasuka gave to him.

As soon as he was dressed and awake, he quickly dragged Tsuguru out of the beat up apartment, and rushed down the street to get to the pre-school.

As usual, Tsugaru made no complaints when he practically dragged down the street by his father, looking up at the other to watch him. Whilst Shizuo, was scolding himself for having his son waking him up instead of the other way around. Well, then again, Tsugaru was a responsible kid. Like his mother.

It took a few more moments for them to get to the school. Considering his nervousness, and carelessness, he bumped into someone else – muttering an apology, before heading inside of the pre-school. "Alright, you got everything?" Shizuo asked as he looked down at his son.

Tsugaru nodded, letting go of his father's hand while pulling him down to kiss his cheek. Then he waved a goodbye, before heading down the hall.

This was a lot of work. Being a single dad, having to take care of himself and a child. It didn't help that he had anger issues, and was known for his strength of a hundred men. It was hard, yet, he enjoyed being with his son. If it weren't for his son, he would have ended it all as soon as his wife died in the fire. He was grateful to Tsugaru, and had told the little blonde many times.

"Might as well get something to eat.." He muttered to himself, walking out of the pre-school; before taking out his pack of cancer sticks, and slid one out before lighting it. Then he slid it passed his lips, taking a drag.

X-X-X-X

The blonde took a seat, leaning back as he stared mindlessly at the wall in front of him. His mind was filled with pictures of his wife. Her smiles, laughs, tears. It all flooded into his mind, making him clench his fists. How could a woman like that- No, how could a woman in general, fall in love with a monster like himself? He never could understand that, no matter how many times she told him her feelings. It was confusing then, and it's confusing now. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he swore that he felt like someone was drilling holes into his head. So, he looked around briefly; finally stopping on quite a beautiful man. Eyes red, and a mop of hair like the night.

….That was corny.

But, it was true. That was how he could describe the staring man. When he saw him look away, Shizuo did as well with a shrug of his shoulders. Didn't really matter to him. Though, he would say, that something pissed him off about that guy.

And he never met him. Whatever then.

X-X-X-X

Shizuo ended up leaving after a while, he really needed to pick up his son before he was late again. The man pushed his hands into his pant pockets, as he walked down the sidewalk; a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

Once he got there, he walked inside of the school. There was Tsugaru, waiting at the entrance. But, then Shizuo noticed something else. Someone was clinging to the blonde, tears streaming down his face while literal bubbles were spinning around the kid's head.

Shizuo rubbed his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. "Daddy." Tsguaru must have spotted him, because he was walking over to the blonde. Shizuo crouched down and ruffled his son's hair, looking at the raven that was currently attached to Tsugaru.

"Who's your friend?" Surprisingly, Shizuo spoke in a gentle tone; a small smile spreading across his lips. Before Tsguaru had the chance to speak, someone interrupted him.

"That would be Psyche." Shizuo looked behind himself, seeing the same man that he saw earlier. The blonde stood up from his crouching position and stared at the raven. "Oh? You the father?"

"Well, obviously." Izaya snorted and looked over to Psyche. "Honestly..what are you crying for?" Unlike Shizuo, Izaya wasn't exactly one to deal with kids. He was usual up straight, and always used a tone for them.

But, it wasn't like he was rude to them or anything.

"D-D-Daddy! I w-want to go home with Tsugy-Chan!" Psyche cried out, balling even harder now. Izaya only shook his head, and pulled Psyche away from Tsugaru before holding close. "Not today, we're going home." He stated.

Shizuo watched the scene unfold, not knowing what to say to it as he looked down at his own son. "B-But, daddddyyy!" Psyche whined, wriggling and squirming around in the other's hand to try and break free. "No." Izaya then walked out of the school, Psyche's crying and whining could be heard from a mile.

There was something about that guy that pissed Shizuo off, yet attracted him. And, damn, did he want to know why.


	3. Chapter Three

It's been a week since that day happened. Since they began meeting up..

(Flashback, Two Weeks Ago.)

"Dadddddyyyy!" A squeaky voice came to rid the thoughts of a certain informant. He raised his head, and forced his gaze to focus on hi son. "Hm?" His arms were rested on the desk, while a pen was glued to his hand. "You promised! You promised!" Psyche repeated, flailing his arms. Oh right, he said that they would go to the park.

"I did, didn't I?" Izaya muttered and leaned back into the chair, before shifting it around to face the boy. "Are you dressed then? We'll go right now, and, as a bouns..we'll get some ice cream." The raven forced a smile as he stood up; his back aching from sitting there for the whole night, and half of the day.

"Yay! I'm dressed!" He gestured to himself with a goofy grin.

"Alright, wait here while daddy goes get his jacket." The informant stated and left the room. A few moments later after searching frantically through papers of clothes that were scattered across the floor, he finally found it.

"Let's go." Izaya grabbed Psyche's hand before heading out of the apartment with a soft sigh. This was taking such a toll on his body. What with handling Psyche, and taking care of work. Shiki was getting a bit on his nerves. The man still wasn't accepting the fact that Izaya had a kid, he said that it was getting in the way of work.

Izaya knew that! He knew it..yet, he couldn't bear to give the boy up for adoption. He was the only piece left of his dead wife, and that was all he needed to keep himself going.

They took a shortcut through a few alley ways, and as dangerous as Izaya knew it was, he also knew that Psyche could handle himself. He was Izaya's son, after all.

Soon, they got to the park, and Psyche immediately let go of his father's hand; running at full speed, when he saw a certain blonde-haired boy. Izaya blinked, because Psyche never did that, but when he noticed the cause of his behavior; the informant shook it off before taking a seat on one of the benches.

One thing that he didn't expect, was someone else to sit beside him so quickly after he did. The raven looked beside him. It was that boy's father. Of course, he never got the other's name. Well, Izaya did leave before he could talk with the other.

"Hello there." So, he decided to speak first. The man turned to look at Izaya. That was odd, he couldn't read the other's expressions. This annoyed the informant at first hand, but he made sure that annoyance didn't show.

"Yo." The man finally spoke.  
'Yo?' The raven thought for a moment before shaking it off, and faked a smile. "Nice day, isn't it?" Wow..he would have shot himself, just for that horrible comment. Everyone says that when they don't know what to say, and that just made his annoyance grow. Since when did he not know what to say?

A nod was the only thing he got, along with a grunt. This guy was just..words couldn't describe this guy. He was so annoying, so stupid, so..so..handsome.

Did he just think that? What was wrong with him today? Izaya didn't know the answers to those horrid questions, so he struggled to calm himself down. "Orihara Izaya." He muttered finally, holding out his hand.

When the other shook his hand, he felt his body grow hot. What the hell was this? "Heiwajima Shizuo." Shizuo, was it? That's a nice name. Fits this guy perfectly. Too perfectly.

The informant looked away, and they both ended up sitting in silence. Of course, they both tried to bring up a conversation, only for that to slowly die down. Why was this so awkward for him? Izaya knew how to strike up an interesting conversation..yet, he didn't know what to say.

This was so stupid. So infuriating. Izaya was just about to punch someone, he was just about to do something so incredibly horrible, that he would just die of embarrassment.  
What was this?! High school? It felt like it. It really did.

"Our kids seem to like each other very much." Shizuo muttered as he watched the two boys push each other on the swings. "Yes..it's very nice." Izaya agreed, stealing a glance at Shizuo.

"Listen, I got to get going. But..would you like to go get dinner sometime?" Shizuo asked as he stood up from the bench, looking down at the other.

Izaya blinked a few times, trying to find the words right for this moment. "Ah..ah, yes. Of course, I'd like that." Jeez..this is so dumb. "Great." Shizuo smiled, and Izaya instantly felt his heart start to beat a million miles an hour.

After Shizuo left with Tsguaru, Izaya had to deal with a crying Psyche. "Come on, Psyche. You'll see him later, I promise. Let's get some ice cream, and then go home to get you washed up." He held out his hand, and for once in life, smiled for real.

Bzzzt

Bzzzt

Bzzt

Bzz-

"Hello?" Izaya was too tired for this. He didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. His head was buried in thousands of papers, coffee cups were everywhere; and the lights kept flickering. He needed to get someone over there to fix it or something.

"Izaya? It's me, Shizuo." That name..that name..oh! Shizuo from two days ago. Or was it three? He couldn't remember. "Ah..Shizuo." Izaya muttered. Why was he calling again?

"I'm calling about the date that we planned to have." Date? Date? When did he-…oh, right. His head flew up, causing a few papers to flutter in the air; only to land on the floor. "Right! Right, are we going to dinner today?"

Izaya rubbed his head, finding the itchy spot while he looked around his desk, taking out a pen to start scribbling a number on a piece of paper.

"Yes, we are. Though, we do need someone to look after Psyche and Tsugaru." That's right, they couldn't leave those two alone. "Well..I do know someone who could take care of them." Shinra wouldn't mind, would he? Probably not. If he did, Izaya would just have to blackmail him.

"Alright, then, let's meet up at the park." Afterwards, the two hung up and Izaya let his head fall back onto the desk with a groan. "Fucking hell.."

Izaya ended up calling Shinra, asking him if he could take care of Psyche and another kid. When the doctor heard the name, he started to talk about Shizuo. So, they knew each other? That's an advantage. "So, you'll come get them both, correct? Alright, see you then."

That's a big load off of his shoulders. After a few minutes of stretching, he quickly got up from the chair and went to go get changed, then he got Psyche up from his nap. Just as he was done with sending his son to get dressed, the door rang.

"Coming, coming!" He yelled; running over to the door. When he opened it, Shinra was standing there with that friendly smile of his. "Psyche will be out of the bathroom in a few moments, so.." Izaya began to talk about how he knew Shizuo, just to make the wait less boring.

As soon as Psyche got out of the bathroom, he quickly shooed them both before closing the door. He was way too excited for his own good. Just like a high school girl. How ridiculous.

The informant checked to see if he got everything, before heading out of the apartment himself. His heart was the only thing he could hear the whole time he walked towards the park. What was up with him? It was just a date! Well..then again, it was the first time in a while since he had been interested in someone.

Hopefully, everything would go perfectly.


	4. Chapter Four

Shizuo stared at himself through the mirror, messing with his hair; trying on a few suits. After he realized how stupid this was, the blonde thrown his bartender outfit on. He liked it better than anything else it was from his brother, after all.

As soon as he fixed up his hair, the doorbell rang. He straightened out his vest, before walking out of the bathroom and to the front door. Then he unlocked it before looking at the man that had been on his mind all day. "Hello." That was so horrible! Dammit, he should have practiced this. Wait, wait. Why is he stressing over this? God. Izaya was looking delicious right now. Shizuo wanted to slap himself.

"Hello there, Shizu-Chan." Izaya grinned at the nickname that he made up for Shizuo. The blonde blinked for a moment, and rolled his eyes. "What a nickname. May I call you flea?" The raven did act like one, after all.

Izaya made a hurt expression, and pressed the palm of his hand to his heart, "How hurtful! My feelings are crushed." The informant stated; throwing his hands into the air.

The bodyguard snorted and stepped out of the apartment before closing the door, "Yes, yes. Let's go, drama queen." Shizuo stated as he headed down the steps, Izaya following after.

The two walked around, chatting about their personal lives, what they're dislikes and likes were. Though, neither of them crossed the topic of their love lives. Shizuo didn't want to relive that sadness ever again, and was sure that it would bore Izaya out of his mind.

Soon enough, they ended up getting dinner at Russia Sushi. The two took a seat, and waited to order their food. "I'm glad that we met, to be honest."

Izaya suddenly spoke, staring out the window. There was something about him, that made Shizuo want to cry. It was odd, and didn't make much sense at all. He felt like, he wanted to share the other's hidden pain. The blonde saw the pain and sorrow the first time they locked gazes. It was almost like he was calling out for help.

What was he thinking? This is not a damn manga! He needed to stop acting like something like that would happen. It was stupid.

"Ah, I am too. You're nice to be around." Shizuo stated as he leaned back.

There it was. The other's mask. Izaya smirked at the older male. "How nice of you, Shizu-Chan!~" Izaya snickered, turning to look out the window once again.

As soon as their food arrived, they began to eat in silence. It was actually rather nice, because neither seemed bother about it at all.

When they finished their meals, the two left the restaurant before heading down the street. Izaya had his hands in his pockets, staring straight ahead; while Shizuo was stealing glances at the younger male. There was something about Izaya, that bothered Shizuo. It was as if he was sealing his feelings, and acting as if he was happier than ever.  
It was sad.

Shizuo wanted to say something, but when he saw the look return to Izaya, he closed his mouth and looked away. This sucked so much, he felt as if he wasn't able to help the raven. So stupid..

Izaya soon ended up complaining that his feet hurt, so they stopped at the same park that they were in a few days ago. The raven's eyes were closed as he sat on the bench, Shizuo next to him. It was silent again, nothing was to be heard except the beating of their hearts.

The blonde stared into space, trying to think of something to say. That was when, he felt something slump against him. So, he moved his eyes downward to see Izaya's head resting his shoulder; his breath quiet.

'Did he fall asleep?' The blonde thought to himself. This gave him the perfect opportunity to study Izaya's features.

Shizuo noted that the raven was overall cute, he had the look of a child when he was asleep. His eyes lowered down a bit, staring at those parted lips. Before he even knew what he was doing, the blonde leaned in and pressed his lips against the sleeping form's.

Quickly, the blonde pulled away and pressed a hand to his mouth; his face flaming up in embarrassment. The good thing, was that Izaya was still asleep and didn't wake up. He'd die on the spot if he ruined this whole friendship that they were building.

What an idiot he was!

An hour passed before Shizuo woke up the other when it was starting to get late, and they quickly headed back to their respective homes.  
Shizuo was an idiot. He was such an idiot, he still couldn't get the moment out of his head. The taste of Izaya's lips, even if it were just for a second, he could taste the sweetness of them. Dammit, he wanted more of the male.

"Fuck.." He whispered to himself as he kicked off his shoes, threw his vest and bowtie to the floor before heading to the bedroom. Then he crashed onto the bed, curling up against the pillows and blankets.

'I'm falling in love with him..'


	5. Chapter Five

After that date, he wanted to go on more. Izaya couldn't help himself, after all. His feelings for the blonde were undeniably strong. The raven didn't expect himself to fall so hard for the other, but he wasn't regretting it. The informant gripped his shirt as he stared up at the ceiling. It's been exactly two weeks since they went out on a date, and had spoken to each other through text messages and such.

He was glad that his son was at pre-school, he didn't think he would be able to handle having to take care both himself and Psyche, at the moment. The raven leaned back in the swivel chair; hearing it groan in protest. "I take that as an insult.." Izaya muttered. As he thought about it, how would Psyche feel about having someone else in his life? No, no. He wasn't thinking about marriage or anything like that.

Just, he was curious. What would his son do if he had another father? Well, Izaya imagined that Psyche wouldn't exactly understand the difference between a mother and a father, considering his mother died after he was born. Psyche wouldn't think that it was wrong, he would think that it was normal. "It is normal, isn't it? Love is love. Doesn't matter what sex it is. Honestly, humans are so amazingly stupid when it comes to things like that." Gay marriage was wrong? Ha! That was hilarious. It's like saying that straight marriage is wrong.

He let out a groan and pressed his face into his hands - wanting to get up and get coffee, but he couldn't will his legs to move. This was such bullshit, that was for sure. His hand crept over to the phone that was laying on the desk, and he picked it up before reading over the recent text messages. Should he ask the other out again? The thought of having a love life..made him frown, he didn't know what to do when it came to things like that.

Of course, Izaya acted like he knew everything. But, that was only for the sake of keeping his heart and sanity in tact. He hated getting hurt, he couldn't stand with himself. When break ups occur in his life, he usually wondered if he did something to make the other party to do such a thing like that.

Was it his fault that she died? Maybe..he wouldn't surprised that it was his fault. Everything was his fault. That's what ran through his head over and over again; the phone plopping down onto the desk as the informant gripped at his head.

Don't cry. Don't you dare start letting your emotions go. If you do, you're weak. Nothing but a fragile human. That's all he thought about as he blinked back the tears that began to force their way out.

"Please stop.." Izaya whispered to himself, wanting to tear out his hair if that would stop the tears. How weak he felt at the moment, having to tell himself to stop; only for the tears to keep persisting - finally beginning to trickle down his cheeks. "Dammit..dammit.."

The informant quickly stood up from the chair before walking down the hall; pushing the door open to the bathroom, grabbing a tissue from the box; and began to blow his nose as well as dabbing his eyes, letting out soothing breaths. This happened a lot more than he would admit, Izaya would sometimes just break down when he was alone; thinking about his late wife, and how he could have saved her from dying.

But, as much as he wanted, there was no way to go back in time and restart everything. He needed to live with the burden, the one thing that he refused to let go. Izaya refused to let go of her, dead or not.

He couldn't.

As soon as he was done with his business, the informant left the bathroom and sat back down in the chair. Just as he did so, his phone went off. Izaya's gaze averted from the ringing phone; not wanting to pick it up. Although, when he did look back at the device, he saw Shizuo's name and instantly grabbed it before answering.

"Hello?" His voice didn't crack, which he was grateful for.

"Hey, Izaya. I was wondering if you wanted to..to..er.." The informant heard the other let out a sharp breath, knowing that something awkward was going to slip out of his lips. "Go out with me."

The raven didn't know what to do, or say for that matter. "Ah..uh.." Izaya played with the hem of his shirt, biting down on his lower lip. No thoughts came to his mind, and he just quickly blurted out a yes.

Izaya wanted to smack himself when he realized what he just said, and he wanted to take it back; but when he could almost hear Shizuo smile on the other end, his heart started to speed up like it did when they first met. That smile instantly melted away any worries, or regrets that began to bubble up to the surface.

"Great! So..uh..see you later?" They were like freaking middle schoolers. It was embarrassing, it really was. Yet, why was he grinning like a big idiot?

"Yeah, of course. I'll text you later then," Afterwards; Izaya hung up and had to resist the urge to squeal. Damn, this whole love thing was getting to him - wasn't it? Even so, he could care less. He was so fucking happy!


	6. Chapter Six

They went on date after date, sometimes taking their children when they didn't have anyone to look after the. The raven was falling more in love with the other; he was incredibly romantic, (Surprisingly) and knew how to treat the informant right.

He didn't deserve someone like that, Izaya honestly didn't. But, he couldn't stop himself from falling deeper.

The raven let out a groan as his gaze shot down at the phone in his hand; gripping the device while cursing under his breath. The client was supposed to be here, so where the hell was he? Izaya didn't exactly like tardiness. The informant slipped the phone into his pockets before pushing himself away from the wall, beginning to walk away from the promised spot.

Only did he stop when he heard footsteps tatter against the sidewalk. Lazy. Footsteps. The raven looked over his shoulder to see his client. The man had spiky black hair, brown eyes that spiraled with carelessness and the like. His face was scrunched up with a scowl when he saw Izaya.

How dare this guy act like he was above the raven! Making him wait for that long? "Took you long enough." The informant muttered as he turned around before walking over to the man with an un-amused look.

The man waved him off, "Yeah. Whatever." Izaya didn't like this guy's attitude, and his tone of voice was even worse. It irked him.

Izaya pulled out a little plastic back from his pocket, tossing it to the man before taking out his phone as well. Then he showed a picture of two men standing in front of a building, guns in hand. "They're the one who scammed you." Izaya stated, watching as he took the phone and observed it.

"423 Morris street." The raven informed as he took the phone back and gave the man a piece of paper with Izaya's information on it. "I'll send you a copy of the photo." Afterwards, the informant then sent the picture to the other's phone and pushed it back into his pocket.

"If that is all, I have to go." Izaya walked away from the man, waving a hand. Honestly, he didn't care if the other died or lived. It was only his job to give out information then cut ties with them until their desires were fulfilled.

Humans were so interesting, everything that they did made Izaya want to push their limits even further; bend their lives to his will. Anything to entertain him. That was..until she died. Now, he didn't know what to think. She was human, and now, he was wondering if everything that happened to her – was his fault.

As soon as Izaya got back to his apartment, a surprise was waiting for him. What he was expecting, was Psyche to be there. But, what he wasn't expecting, was Shizuo and Tsugaru. For the first time that week, a small smile appeared on his lips. "Oh hello.~" He purred, closing the door before taking off his coat and shoes, walking over to the couch to sit down next to the blonde.

In front of them, was Psyche and Tsugaru playing with the raven's toys. It was like one happy family, and Izaya really felt happy at that moment. The informant rested his head on the blonde's shoulder; closing his eyes. He really did feel like they were married, more than dating. It was odd. To have such a feeling, that he hadn't had since her. What surprised him the most, was the fact that he almost forgot about her while he was in the moment. It made him feel guilty. Izaya knew that her death took a huge toll on him, and tied him down each time he tried to be happy.

"-zaya? Izaya? Oi." Shizuo was the one who brought Izaya back into the real world, and he blinked a few times before looking up at the other. "Yes? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." A smile appeared on Shizuo's lips, letting out a sigh. "It's fine."

Psyche looked over to his father, and tilted his head. "Daddy, is that my new mommy?" The boy asked as he pointed at Shizuo. Izaya stared at his son before beginning to chuckle, "No no." He shook his head. But, he liked the idea of Shizuo being Psyche's 'mommy'.

What was he saying? He shouldn't be saying that. They've only been dating for a few weeks. Izaya wanted to smack himself for thinking about such foolish things. Happiness was only something people who have done nothing wrong, deserve. Someone like him, doesn't deserve it.

Shizuo frowned when he saw a familiar expression on his lover's face. "Tsugaru, why don't you and Psyche go play in the bedroom?" The blonde looked down at his son, giving him a warm smile. Tsugaru, being the responsible one of the two, nodded. "Alright, daddy." The little blonde stood up, holding hands with Psyche as they walked out of the living room; leaving the other two alone.

"What's wrong, Izaya?" Shizuo asked once they were alone. Izaya blinked and looked at the blonde, before shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong. Why?" A lie.

"Don't lie to me, Izaya. I know there's something wrong, so tell me." Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's before squeezing it.

"Nothing is wrong, alright? I was just thinking. It's nothing for you to be concer-" He was cut off by a glare from the other, causing him to close his mouth.

"Izaya, dammit. Don't fucking say that. I know there is something wrong. What is it? Is it me? Am I too close to you, do you want to break up? Just tell me." Shizuo tried his best to keep his voice low, for the sake of the children.

Izaya looked down at their hands, and bit down on his lower lip. "It's nothing..Shizu-Chan..it's nothing, okay..please, just stop." His voice wavered, and he felt like he was about to break down. Shizuo loved him, he knew that. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to bother the other with his problems.

A sigh passed the bodyguard's lips and he grabbed a hold of Izaya's chin, tilting it up before pressing it against his. This was literally their first kiss, or at least one where Izaya was conscious.

The informant's eyes widened. He didn't know how to react for a few seconds, but then he hastily wrapped his arms around the other's neck; kissing back while closing his eyes. It was the sense of being wanted that controlled him and caused him to do such an action.

Shizuo was surprised that Izaya kissed back, but happy nonetheless. He closed his eyes as well, moving his lips against the raven's; snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

*Bonus POV*

Psyche didn't want to play, when he was so curious on to why Tsugy's daddy told them to go play in daddy's bedroom. So, he managed to pull Tsugaru into the hall to see what they were doing. His eyes sparked with curiosity when he saw his daddy and Tsugy's daddy laying on top of each other. They were doing something with their mouths. The boy poked his own lips for a moment before turning around to face Tsugy.

"Tsugy-chan." He whispered in a hush tone, catching the attention of the blonde. "Yes, Psyche?" Tsugy answered with that serious tone of his. Without saying anything, Psyche leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blonde's before pulling back. Then, he touched his lips again. "I think I did adult stuff." He muttered to himself, but then he shrugged like it was no big deal before skipping back into the bedroom; leaving Tsugaru completely shocked and frozen with a red face.


	7. Chapter Seven

Tsugaru sat there at the kitchen table, playing with his soggy cereal; trying not to fall asleep in the bowl.  
He couldn't sleep at all last night. He was still thinking about Psyche, and that kiss that he was given. His face began to heat up just from the thought of it. The blonde was just glad that his dad wasn't there to see his son like this. Because, what if his dad thought that he was sick? Then, he wouldn't be able to see Psyche today! His eyes widened at the thought, and the blonde began to eat the cereal.

Once he was done, the child got down from his chair and ran to the bathroom. Tsugaru grabbed the stepping stool, and pushed it to the sink. Then, he stepped onto it; using the edge of the sink as support. The blonde grabbed the tooth brush and tooth paste before putting the paste on the brush, and began to hurriedly brush his teeth.

After that was over and done with, the blonde left the bathroom. Just as he got back into the living room, his dad opened the front door. He looked more tired than usual. The blonde tilted his head in wonder, "Welcome home, daddy." He raised his arms, staring up at the other.

(Shizuo's POV c:)

Shizuo wasn't tired because of work. No no, he was tired because he was with his boyfriend all night. Not in a cuddly, innocent way. He just couldn't believe that they actually had sex! Thankfully, Psyche and Tsugaru were already asleep. Then, when morning came, he had Shinra pick up Tsugaru to return him home because the blonde was going to sleep in for a bit.

He picked up the boy and hugged him tightly, "I'm home." The blonde muttered with a small smile. These last few weeks, Shizuo seemed happier lately. He was actually glad to have Izaya in his life, and he was hoping that the raven felt the same.

"You ready to go to school?" Shizuo asked as he put his son down, and looked down at him. The smaller blonde gave a nod, "Good. Alright, let's get going then." The man smiled and grabbed the boy's hand before leading him out of the house.

~~Time skip to the pre-school~~

"Be a good boy, now. I'll come back to pick you up, and we can go to Psyche's house; alright?" The blonde ruffled Tsugaru's hair before leaving.

The blonde walked into his classroom, looking around for his raven. Once he saw the magenta-eyed boy, a smile tugged at the corners of Tsugaru's lips. He was always so happy to see Psyche. He loved Psyche's beautiful, innocent face. The way he spoke and his laugh was the cutest! "Good morning, Psyche." Tsugaru sat next to the raven on the floor, who instantly latched himself onto the blonde.

"Tsugy-chan! I was scared that you weren't coming today! Are you okay?" He smiled up at the blonde, eyes wide with pure curiosity and mischief. The blonde nodded, smiling back. "Yes, I am fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Unlike some other kids, Tsugaru was very mature. He already knew what a kiss was, after all!

"Good! We're gonna play all day today!" Psyche giggled softly and rested his head in Tsugaru's lap. The blonde softly petted the other's hair as they waited for the teacher to come into the classroom.

To other children, they just seemed like any normal friends. But, to adults, they already knew what their relationship was going to be like when the two get older and experience new things. Really, really new things.

Once the teacher came into the classroom, they did their usual morning routine. The first thing they did, was arts and crafts. Psyche made a heart, whist Tsugaru made a horribly made drawing of Psyche. After that, story time came. As usual, Psyche and Tsugaru sat next to each other; holding hands. The story was about a prince and a princess, and how the prince saved the princess from the dragon!

To Tsugaru, Psyche was his princess. The blonde would do anything to protect the other, no matter what it was. After all, he loved Psyche. A lot.

After story time, free time came along. Psyche and Tsugaru sat in the corner, playing with the blocks. Psyche ended up knocking over the tower of foam blocks, before helping Tsugaru stack it back together.

Once free time was over, lunch time came into play. Psyche fed Tsugaru, while Tsugaru did the thing.

All in all, the two were completely inseparable.

Makes you wonder what they'll be like in the near future, doesn't it?


	8. Chapter Eight

"Ah! Shit!" A curse escaped Izaya's mouth as his /fourth/ batch of cookies burned. A scowl dominated his irritated expression, slamming the metal pan down on the marble counter. "Dammit! Can't make decent food.." The raven muttered to himself. Usually, he wasn't easy to anger, but not being able to make a simple batch of cookies, really irked him on.

The reason for this effort, was because Shizuo was coming over again. Except, the kids weren't going to be home, and they were finally able to have some time alone. Shinra took them on a trip, even if Shizuo was worried about Tsugaru. At first, the informant was worried as well, since he knew Shinra very well, but he figured to just leave it to Celty to make sure that they don't die.

A sigh escaped him as he grabbed the left-over dough and began to roll them again, pressing on it a few times before tossing them into the empty, foiled-pan. Although, there were a few pieces of burnt dough stuck to the foil, proving that he really had been working hard.

After sticking the pan in the oven, he set the time and leaned against the counter. Tilting his head up a bit, Izaya closed his eyes. 'I have two hours until he comes over. That should give me more than enough time to prepare things.' He thought to himself, pressing his elbows against the counter.

While waiting for the cookies to bake, and hopefully turn out well, Izaya began to pick up around the apartment. He grabbed the vacuum from inside of the closet, and unraveled the cord. He then plugged it in, before turning the vacuum on. It roared to life, the light blinking a few times to signal that it was on and working.

Izaya began to run the vacuum over the carpet, furrowing his brows as he struggled to pick up the cord. Not being able to help himself, he began to hum a song that he heard Psyche singing this morning. Finally, after he was done, he stuck the vacuum back into the closet, and continued to clean around the apartment.

"Ah." In the midst of his cleaning, Izaya found a tattered teddy bear. He slowly sat down on the hard-wood floor, his eyes softening. He remembered that he gave this to his late wife after she gave birth to Psyche. It was one of his favorite moments, especially when she smiled at both his arrival and the teddy bear in his hand.

Shaking his head, the raven set it down on the bed and left the bedroom. Just in time, too. The oven beeped, causing Izaya to quickly rush over to it, opening it up to see the results. To his surprise, the cookies were well-cooked. Happiness and contentment filled his being as he pulled the mitt on, before pulling the burning pan out of the oven.

After closing it, he let the cookies cooled down. The man walked over to the couch and plopped down, letting out a stressed sigh. "Only a few more minutes until he gets here.." Izaya muttered to himself. In all honesty, he was a bit nervous. All day, questions swirled around in his head non-stop. Would Shizuo like the cookies? Would he like him? What if he did something stupid? Would they go any further than a kiss again? It was all so annoying, yet he couldn't block out the questions. Just as he was about to bury his head in his hands, a knock sounded from the door. His eyes instantly lit up, and his heart began to race. Slowly, the raven stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it up, brown hues met honey ones.

His heart only raced even harder, beating in his ears. Silence surrounded them, before Shizuo finally spoke up to break the said silence. "Izaya." The blonde started, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. The bodyguard held them out to Izaya, a small smile resting on his lips.

Izaya, hands trembling, hastily took the flowers and pressed them close to his chest. "Thank you. Come in." The informant stepped out of the way so that the other had room to walk inside, keeping his gaze locked on the flowers. Roses were a bit of a cliché, but he didn't have any complaints to throw at the moment.

After Shizuo was inside, Izaya closed the door and set the flowers down on the coffee table. Straightening himself up, the informant pulled Shizuo into a loose hug before letting go. "Take a seat, and I'll bring out the cookies." He stated, and headed into the kitchen.

Once he was away and out of the blonde's view, he panicked. Izaya checked the cookies, making sure that he was fine. Oh my god, did he look okay? What if he had something on his face? Wait, did he smell? The raven raised his arm to his nose, taking a sniff. No, he didn't smell.

"I'm just being paranoid.." Izaya muttered to himself, letting out another sigh, too many to count for that day. He took out a plate from the cabinet, and piled the cookies onto it and left the kitchen, "They probably taste horrible, but at least I tried." Izaya let out a nervous laugh.

After setting the plate down on the coffee table as well, he sat down next to Shizuo and rested his hands in his lap. Silence, once again, accompanied them. Neither of them spoke, only chewing kept it from being unbearable.

Finally, Izaya began to spark up a conversation. "How are you? I mean, we haven't seen each other for a whole week because of work." Izaya briefly glanced at his boyfriend, biting down on his lower lip. Seriously, he felt like a teen-aged girl! He was twenty-five years old, dammit! But, it was no use. When he was around Shizuo, it was as if everything that he had built so far, just melted away.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I've just been sleeping in most of the days. Work is really stressful, huh?" Shizuo answered as he reached for another cookie, finding sweets more than addicting.

"Yes, very." Izaya nodded his head in agreement, finding himself watching Shizuo's hand and his lips. He knew that he shouldn't stare like that, but he couldn't help himself. It always gave him a weird feeling. A feeling of want, wanting to see if his mouth tasted as sweet as the cookies.

Even if he didn't really like sweet things, he really didn't mind the fact of tasting something from Shizuo's mouth. Another shake of his head, Izaya rested his head against the blonde's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying the cookies, I was thinking that they'd probably taste like hell, but I am rather surprised that you can't stop eating them." A smile, for once, played on his lips. It only widened when he earned a laugh from Shizuo.

"Yes, well, I really like sweets. As you can tell." He explained, taking this chance to wrap an arm around Izaya's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, I can tell." This time, he laughed a bit. These moments really made him feel relaxed and comfortable. It was when he could actually unwind and remove the bars from his heart.

"Ah, something happened a while ago. I forgot to tell you this, but I really think that Tsugaru and Psyche really like each other." Shizuo started, "I saw them kissing. Well, more like Psyche testing out something, and deciding that it wasn't as fun as he thought. Although, I think that Tsugaru liked it."

Izaya raised a brow before smirking, "Well, isn't that cute?~" Izaya purred and laughed once again. "I didn't really expect that to happen, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Evidently, Psyche would take an interest in Tsugaru, like I took an extreme interest in you." The raven mumbled as he opened his eyes, looking up at the bodyguard.

Fortunately, his gaze was met, and they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Shizuo made the first move, and pushed his lips against Izaya's.

Izaya pushed harder against Shizuo's lips, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the other's lips.

Shizuo moved them back onto the couch, positioning himself over Izaya so that he didn't crush him. He slipped his tongue inside of the informant's mouth, prodding at the pink muscle; and began to explore the insides of his mouth, sucking on various places, aiming to draw out a moan out of Izaya.

And, sure enough, more than one moan escaped the raven as he was given affection. He played around with Shizuo's tongue, sliding his hands up and down the blonde's clothed back. God, he loved this man so much. The way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he smiled.

Honestly, what did he do to deserve him?

Whatever it was, he was glad that he did it. Otherwise, he would probably be lonely and own forty cats as soon as Psyche got older, and moved out.

The two spent the rest of their time kissing the night away.


End file.
